Going Through Life With You
by CrysChan96
Summary: Steps of how Fionna spends her life with Marshall Lee.
1. When You Were Fourteen

_Author's Notes: Okay! I know I should be updating the whole 30 day OTP challenge and the other stories I have to do, buuut lately I've been going through an Adventure Time phase. Not a big one, but still enough for me to rp one character. I was on tumblr and I saw a picture. So this is the result of it. This is a chapter story, but the chapters are small. _

_This story will be through Marshall Lee's point of view so yeah.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, or any of the character's I use in this story._

_ ** ~xxx~**_

Fionna was tired, we'd been on 'adventures' all day and it was understandable why she sat on her couch and relaxed. I quickly floated over to her and sat next to her. It was nice to be close to her, it really was. It was obvious that she liked me, at least that's what I kept saying to her. I didn't actually know if it was true or not, but, hey, if it was, major plus.

"So same tomorrow?" I hear her question as I look over and smirked. Her face was red, but that was because she was out of breath and had been in the sun.

"Are you asking me on a date?" I question, a dark blush began to appear on his face, which was obviously not from the sun. She rolled her eyes though pretending she wasn't embarrassed.

"No, I just want to hang out." She answered, which I got off the couch and chuckled.

"Fine, see ya tomorrow, Fi." I replied beginning to float away and out the door, making sure my hat was on when I left. Sun was still up even if it was dusk. I frowned as I left though.

I shouldn't get my hopes up.


	2. Four Years Later

Fionna had gotten older, only by a couple years though. Now being eighteen that is. I remember when she was that slightly immature fourteen year old. We were laughing, joking about the past. By now, I found out she did have some feelings for me, but I never admitted anything to her. I couldn't bring up the courage to do it before, but now was different. I had to.

"Hey Fi," I started out, a small blush on my face. She looked over her blue eye bright and full of life. A smile that was absolutely gorgeous on her, showing.

"Yeah?" She questions as I cleared my throat trying to find the words to speak.

"Um..I was wondering if you want to go out on a date..like later." I ask, awkwardly, but at least it was out. A blush appeared on her face, but the smile remained.

"Sure."

"It's okay I understand why you wouldn't say-...did you just say yes?" I went to the wrong idea as I realized she'd agreed. She nodded chuckling.

"Oh..cool..um..I'll come get you..later..okay?" I questioned not believing this was actually happening. We went our separate ways till later on that night.

_**~xxx~**_

It had been a good few months after our first day, and everything was going so smoothly. We were messing around actually. I was holding onto her, floating in mid air, are hands connected. I wasn't too far off the ground so if she fell it shouldn't hurt too much. We both had a smile on our faces. Like all our problems aren't bothering us anymore.

Cake was happy that Fionna was happy, and I was glad she approved. She let go, still balancing on my knees and wrapped her arms around my neck, moving so she was straddling me. Both of her legs on either side of me. She brought our lips together quickly, and just as quickly pulled away.

"I love you." Were the words that so effortlessly came out of her mouth. I frowned and looked away. I wasn't sure if I should answer, I mean, I liked her, I really did, but I wasn't sure if it was love. The smiled on her face was gone when I looked back. I couldn't respond, and she just kissed me again.

"It's okay. I understand why you can't answer yet. When you do though, please say it." She says which makes me smile.

"I promise."


	3. I Love You

"Hey Fi, wanna hear me sing a song?" I question her as we sit next to each other on a hill. I had my bass guitar and had been messing with it when a song popped into my head.

"Sure." She answers as I being to play the beat. I knew the lyrics by heart, I'd been listening to it lately. I've also been wanting to sing it to her for a while now.

"_Shadows grow so long before my eyes_  
_ And they're moving across the page_  
_ Suddenly the day turns into night_  
_ Far away from the city_  
_ Don't hesitate_  
_ 'Cause your love won't wait,_

"_Oh baby I love your way, everyday_  
_ Wanna tell you I love your way, everyday_  
_ Wanna be with you night and day_

"_Moon appears to shine and light the sky_  
_ With the help of some firefly_  
_ Wonder how they have the power to shine, shine, shine_  
_ I can see them under the pine_  
_ Don't hesitate_  
_ 'Cause your love won't wait_

"_Oh baby I love your way, everyday_  
_ Wanna tell you I love your way, oh_  
_ Wanna be with you night and day, oh yeah_

"_Well don't hesitate_  
_ 'Cause your love won't wait_

"_I can see the sunset in your eyes_  
_ Brown and gray, blue besides_  
_ Clouds are stalking islands in the sun_  
_ I wish I could buy one_  
_ Out of season_

"_Don't hesitate_  
_ 'Cause your love won't wait_

"_Oh baby I love your way, everyday_  
_ Wanna tell you I love your way_  
_ Wanna be with you night and day_

"_Oh baby I love your way, everyday_  
_ Wanna tell you I love your way_  
_ Wanna be with you night and day, yeah._"

I looked over when I was finished with the song as she looks at me, a smile on her face. She had her head on my shoulder while listening, then she lifted it and kissed my cheek.

"I loved it." My smiled grew as I brought our lips together quickly, before pulling away.

"I love you." I whisper which the smile on her face grew.

"About time you said it." We laugh as our lips once again found each other.

_**~xxx~**_

_Author's Note: I love that song..I really do._

_Anyway! _

_**Disclaimer:** Do not own Adventure Time, nor do I own the song._

_Song belongs to Peter Frampton. _

_Adventure Time belongs to the creators of it. Can't remember the name right now.._

_Oh by the way, Fionna's twenty-five._


	4. As You Grow Older

My head rested on her lap, I stared at her face admiring it. She was now forty-nine..and I was still in the same body, cursed to look eighteen forever..and I would never give her this curse. She seemed to understand that, which honestly, surprised me. Not once, even when she realized she was becoming older, did she ask me to do so. I hate to say it, but it hurt to know one day she won't be with me anymore, but this was life. I couldn't disrupt it.

"Marshall Lee." I hear her voice which had more woman tone to it, I was already staring at her and her smile. I couldn't bring myself to say anything yet, but I forced myself to, and to show a smile.

"Yeah.." My voice was husky from thinking about the future, but she easily ignored it.

"Will you always love me?" My breath caught in my throat. I looked at her, sorrow filling her eyes, which indicated she was thinking the same way I had been.

"Always." I see the smile on her face grow and I closed my eyes. "Let's not talk about that."

"Okay."

_**~xxx~**_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Marshall Lee or Fionna._


	5. Snow

The snow fell from the sky, it was day time, but dark out, so I didn't need to wear a hat or anything. It was beautiful outside. I stand next to Fionna, an arm around her. Even if she was sixty and physically looking older, I still loved her. Like I told her, I would always love her. Nothing would make me stop.

"It's so beautiful." She says which makes me smile. I kiss her cheek.

"Yes you are." I murmured which made her giggle.

"I love you." She murmurs laying her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too.

_**~xxx~**_

_Sorry for the short chapter..I'm trying to write these chapters without crying._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own them._


	6. Promise

"_Oh baby I love your way, everyday_  
_ Wanna tell you I love your way, oh_  
_ Wanna be with you night and day, oh yeah_

"_Well don't hesitate_  
_ 'Cause your love won't wait_

"_I can see the sunset in your eyes_  
_ Brown and gray, blue besides_  
_ Clouds are stalking islands in the sun_  
_ I wish I could buy_-"

"Hey, Marshall." I hear Fionna say as I lean against her bed as she knitted.

"Yeah..Fi." I trailed off, I knew she was close to her death, and I prayed just once she would ask me to change her. Just once, that way I knew that she wanted to spend forever with me..just once.

"Will you promise me something?" I swallowed nodding.

"Anything." I whispered.

"Will you try and be happy..when I die." Tears weld up in my eyes as I realize, she got to spend her entire life with me..and that's all she needed. That's all she wanted...I nodded.

"Yes."

"Thank you." I swallowed and choked back tears as I continued to sing. Forcing a smile on my face, knowing how happy it made her when I sung to her.

_**~xxx~**_

_Okay..I'm actually crying. Wow..I've never done this before. I feel bad for you guys.._

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own song or the characters._


	7. Death

I held her hat in my hand as I think about everything. When she was fourteen, how I started to get feelings for her...how I insisted that she liked me as well, which she always said she didn't. I remembered when she was eighteen and agreed to go out with me..when she told me she loved me and I couldn't respond at first.

I thought about how I sung that song to her, how much she loved it, how I always sung it to her to make her happy. How at the age of forty-nine, she just wanted me to love her forever. The snow day, where we stood in the cold just together. Singing the song so loved so much when she was eighty-four..promising I try not to be as upset through all of this.

I knew I couldn't keep the promise. I missed her so much, and I regret..I regret not asking her if I could turn her. Make her become a vampire when I admitted my love for her. That way we could've at least stayed together forever. No. She wouldn't have agreed..well maybe. I wasn't sure, and I should've asked, but no, I had wanted things to go naturally, but now that I thought about it, I wished I could go back in time and changed this.

Have children, grow up, and just be together. Tears fell from my face as I thought about that stupid song so loved so much. About how we could've been together forever.

"I'm sorry, Fionna." I murmured squeezing the hat in my hand tighter.

"_Oh baby I love your way, everyday_  
_ Wanna tell you I love your way_  
_ Wanna be with you night and day_..."

_**~xxx~**_

_Stupid picture. If I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have written this..QuQ I'm sorry for whatever sadness was caused during this story for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it._

_**Disclaimer**: I owned none of the characters and didn't own the song that was in this story. _

_If I missed any errors please let me know. _


End file.
